rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Twister Roller Coaster
The Twister Roller Coaster (called Steel Twister in RCT1, in order to distinguish it from the Wooden Twister) is a type of roller coaster that was introduced in the Added Attractions expansion pack. Construction Track has a tubular steel spine, connected to the inside edges of tubular steel running rails. Supports are large tubular steel posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels above, below, and outside the running rails. In Roller Coaster Tycoon 3, there seems to be no height limitation for this coaster, allowing for it to be more freely built. The developers of the game probably forgot about height limitations. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Loop *Steep Twist *Half Loop *Corkscrew *Banked Helix *Booster (RCTC and OpenRCT2 only) *On-Ride-Photo *Barrel Roll *Launched Lift Hill *Large Loop *Large Half Loop Constraints *Banked curves - 50° banking *Maximum track slope - 90° *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° *Maximum height above ground - 282 ft Vehicles Operating Modes *Continuous circuit mode *Continuous block section mode Pre-built designs RollerCoaster Tycoon Build menu only *Steel Twister 1 Scenario *Roller Coaster 3 (Dusty Desert) *Roller Coaster 3 (Tiny Towers) *Dschungelbahn (PC Player) *Chelsea (gameplay) *Christie (gameplay) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Build menu only *Atomizer *Baby Bee *Contortion *Flashback *Helixius *Liberty Loop *Lunar Launcher *Silvertwist *Time Twister Scenarios *Flaming Fury (Extreme Heights) *Flashback (Six Flags Magic Mountain) RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Build menu only * Flight Of Death * Silvertwist * Time Twister Other Information *Articulated trains allow this type of roller coaster to use a wide variety of twisted track and inversions. *In RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 and RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 it counts as a separate ride for each vehicle type (Twister Roller Coaster, Stand-Up Twister Coaster, Floorless Roller Coaster, and Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster) (see below). *In the original RollerCoaster Tycoon, this coaster was called the Steel Twister Roller Coaster. *Vanilla Twister is only one type which has Launched Lift Hill special track, but in RCT1, any track can use it to design more excited and intense rides. Floorless Construction Track has a tubular steel spine, connected to the inside edges of tubular steel running rails. Supports are large tubular steel posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels above, below, and outside the running rails. The first floorless coaster ever built was Medusa (1999) at Six Flags Great Adventure. Its theming was changed in 2009, and it is now known as Bizaro. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Loop *Vertical Drop *Vertical Twist *Steep Twist *Half Loop *Corkscrew *Banked Helix *On-Ride-Photo *Barrel Roll *Large Loop *Large Half Loop Constraints *Banked curves - 50° banking *Maximum track slope - 90° *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° *Maximum height above ground - 182 ft Vehicles *Floorless Train Pre-built designs RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Build menu only *Frightmare *Medusa Scenarios *Medusa (Six Flags Great Adventure) Stand-Up Construction Track has a tubular steel spine, connected to the inside edges of tubular steel running rails. Supports are large tubular steel posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels above, below, and outside the running rails. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Loop *Vertical Drop *Vertical Twist *Steep Twist *Half Loop *Corkscrew *Banked Helix *On-Ride-Photo *Barrel Roll *Large Loop *Large Half Loop Constraints *Banked curves - 50° banking *Maximum track slope - 90° *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° *Maximum height above ground - 182 ft Vehicles *Stand-Up Twister Train Pre-built designs RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenarios *Grapevine (Funtopia) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Build menu only *Crush Hour Gallery SteelTwisterRC1.png Category:Roller Coasters Category:Rides Category:Roller coasters in RCT2 Category:Roller coasters in RCT3 Category:Roller coasters added in Corkscrew Follies Category:Roller coasters in RCT1 Category:Attractions